Taken Over By Darkness
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: A few years went by after the event of the fabric machine. Now, there a new enemy among the stitch punks. When 11 gets kidnapped something happens to 1 from inside of him. Will 11 save her own father from the darkness before it kills her family.
1. Prolog

5 was with his daughter in the workshop just making something that will help the others. All those years helping 2 in their old sanctuary, 5 was able to took the workshop so 2 wouldn't' hurt himself. Well, he knew their souls didn't age, so 2 could relax a bit and 5 could do all the work. Little 16 was holding her arm for some odd reason. 5 noticed it when she was copying him.

"Sweetie? Is there something wrong with your arm?"

"No daddy?"

5 saw a small torn on her shoulder, she was attack or got into a fight with anyone, she was too small to be in a fight. "Wait…is your soul growing a little?"

Little 16 was confused by this. Pick her up, she was light and her weight had not change since she borne into this world. 5 fix her shoulder, her hood was still too big on her, but, she was able to wear it.

"Well, I know for a fact that our souls don'-"

5 saw his wife with her father, he heard them talking about something that he couldn't hear them clearly. But, he noticed the change on his wife's face. He watch 1 leave her alone for a moment, and she suddenly fall to the floor and she begin to whimper.

"11...what happen…?"

5 took her into the workshop and she buried her face into his chest. He wonder what 1 said to her? He knew they're still getting use to be a father and daughter to each other. But, he was scared that 1 would say something cruel to her and he would hurt her again.

"He ask me…if something happen to him…he wanted to me to be the next leader…"

5 was confused, but, he wondered why 1 would ask that much from her.

"11..." Their daughter was hugging their legs tightly. 11 pick her up and felt horrible to let her daughter see her own mother like this. "11...I don't know the story about what happen between 1 and your mother. But…in my view of this, I think he just…preparing you or…"

11 kissed him on his check, she thought about this for a moment or two. She been through all lot since she meet 5. But, unlike him, she felt her life changing everyday, but, she was standing still when time was changing.

"But…you know he wouldn't hurt you." 5 told her, and he was right. 1 changed since then, he was clam, he treated everyone like they were family, he wasn't like the 1 they knew since the war between the humans and machines.

"You're right….but…me leader? I know I'll be a useless leader." "

11, you're not useless. I know for a fact, when you and 9 were fighting the fabric machine…I was scared I was going lose you."

11 pulled her husband closer to her and 16. She never heard 5 say something like this. She thought the same thing once, she wouldn't live if there was a world without 5 in it.

"I should be the one saying that."

"I should be the one saying that." They laughed at their daughter when say copied her mother. But, 11 was wondering if she would be a good leader, if something to her father. 1 was thinking the same thing as well. He walk pass his daughter's family. But, in his mind, one day, she was going to be a great leader, even better then him.

**_A short or a full story?! No negative stuff only helpful ones please._**

**_11 12 and Little 16 belongs to me_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker  
_**


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone has dark side. But, if someone placed a darkness just to control you. Can your love ones save you from it before it takes over you? Before you hurt the ones you love till it too late.

A Few Years Later…

"_What will we do with those children of his?" _

_In the wasteland, three figures stood still while the wind blow hard against the dust that cover the ground. The sound of explosions coming from far away _

_"Let just say…if they do destroy it…we'll find someone to replace it or become part of it…" The shadows were in front of a red light over them, the each one showed a number on their backs. 90, 80, and the number 30. But, there was someone behind them, a younger one. With a long ribbon around it's neck, it's body could be seen through, the body wasn't there in the open._

"Mommy, wake up?!"

11 fall over out bed, landing on top of her face. Her daughter landed the same way like her mother. All she could do is laugh at her just of her copying skills. Her hood was still too big on her. 72 should have made it smaller for her. "Am about to ask aunt 72 to make your hood smaller for you."

"NO!!! I like my hoodie like this."

11 just smiled at her cute little face. She was small still, but, she would grow someday. But, 11 didn't know when that will happen to her little girl. But, something went through her head just for a slight moment. "16? Wasn't 8 suppose to be watching you today?"

Little 16 smiled a little and left the room in a hurry. "Love you mommy! Oh, grandpa 1 wants you."

11 just smiled at her, the way she said grandpa 1 was never going to get old with her. But, it been a while since they destroyed the fabric machine, but, she was getting a long with her father easy. But, she was shaking from her dream just a bit.

"Mommy? Nightmare again?"

"No, no, no sweetie!" She lied in her voice, but, she didn't want her daughter to see her like this. Even if she was worried for as well. She left the room as well, while she noticed 8 holding her by her hood. He even was holding Wire by his tail as well.

"Meanie!!!"

"Now I get it…"

She noticed 4 and Yin sitting together, it been some time since the twins came. 4 and Yin were closer and closer each day that went by. She noticed this for sometime now, 9 and 7 were planning on having a child someday. Well, she and 5 lived with their life together. She wondered if 16 was able to find someone like her and her father did.

"There, that should do." 2 remove the piece of glass from his face. Holding something with a black thread with a golden coin hanging off of it. "She'll be coming here soon 1."

2 handed the object to 1, he noticed the coin was missing something on it. He grab something quickly before his daughter came in to the room. 1 placed the number 12 and his number on one side and the other. 2 look outside of the room and noticed her coming.

"Are you finish yet?!"

"Am finish with her gift?"

11 finally came into the room and noticed 2 in the room while 1 was hiding something behind his back. "Well, better go help 72 with…I'll be going."

11 look confused at him and just look back at her father for a moment. But, she thought about her dream at the moment. 11 was sure she saw 30 in her dream. But, she saw two others. But, her soul was jumping all over the place. But, she knew 30 was kind to her and her brother, but she couldn't help but feel something off about this.

"11? We talk, if you're tired, you shouldn't get-"

"No…am fine. So, what do you need me for?"

1 showed her a necklace with the numbers 12 and 1 on two different side. 11 was at a lost of words at the moment. Her father made this for her. "Dad…? You made this?"

"Well, 2 help a little."

"And you say I was useless."

The two laugh at each other in embarrassment. But, 1 felt lighter when he meet 12. Every moment he saw 11, he could see how much she was like her mother in so many. After asking her to be leader one, he felt like an idiot for asking so much out of her like that. But, he knew for a fact he wasn't going to die on his family. "It's beautiful dad. I love it. Thank you so much."

In the remains of fabric-machine, the sound of metal was clashing together when they fall to the ground. There was three of them, but two were moving the metal and pieces of the remains "Wow, your brother got so…what the word…I know, died as a f-"

"Shut up you ding dong. We just came for his memories."

The pair return fast in one minute of their life. One place something inside of him and there was a sudden film on the ground. In the black and white film, there was picture of beautiful pale brown fabric.

"So this is 12. Pretty. You said she had two kids."

"Yes, one was 10 but the other didn't have one."

As the film continue, the picture of 10 and numberless appeared with a machine next to them. But, the image change with 12 with someone else. She was much happier with this one.

"Hey! I thought he was dead!"

The film stop at the moment. The pair look at their leader for a mere moment. But, his brother was died for sure. But, the memories he saw were unsure at this moment of time. The pair could feel the rage of angry flowing from him.

"So, are we going to kill him for taking her." Their leader gave them a dark smile, a smile that gave a new borne the sense of fear down their back. They look at the remains once more, but, where it came from was their goal.

"Well….our plans aren't at a waste… "

**_Oh yeah, a new 9 story from me!_ _This one will be mainly on 1 and 11's father and daughter relationship__ to how strong it is! But wait, Little 16 gets to join the fun and Yin and Yang. Remember, no negative stuff only helpful ones. _**

**_11, Little 16, 12, 10, 30, 90, 80, Yin 72, and Wire belongs to Me_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker _**


	3. Chapter 2

"Wow, 1 must have put in a lot of work into that."

5 look at his wife's necklace around her neck, but it was strange that 1 wasn't like he was when he first meet him. But, he was suddenly calmer and he was enjoying his life better then before. His father in law didn't treat him like he used to and he was happy that he and 2 were acting like brothers more and more each day.

"Grandpa 1 should make something to 8 stop messing me."

"I WAS NOT!!!!"

"Yes you were meanie!"

5 pick her up before she and 8 got into a fight once again. The youngest stitch punk was not pleased with 8 at times, since he used to be 1's bodyguard a while back. But, he would mess with because she would hug his leg like a small bear. But they hear 8 get hit in the head by Yang.

"Stop messing with her you big ape!"

16 cheer Yang on while she was beating up 8 for messing with her. 11 look away for them. 5 placed a hand on to her shoulder to see what was wrong with her. But, 11 was shaking about something, this wasn't the first he seen her like this.

"11? Are you're still worried about-"

"No, this dream I had last night. But…something was off about it."

11's body felt crush till the point she couldn't breath. She suddenly collapse in to 5's arms. He wondered what had her shaken up all of a sudden. 5 noticed the machine dog at his feet. He putted his head letting him know that everything was fine. He brought 11 back to their room and set her down on the bed. She was asleep when he sat her down.

"Daddy? Mommy is okay?" 5 pick up his daughter and sat her on his lap.

"Am not sure, she must had another nightmare?"

6 was in his corner as always, he started to draw something, something dark, inhuman, it wasn't a machine, it wasn't something else. He wanted to stop drawing this this picture. The more he released the ink from his hands, the drawing was becoming something more inhuman. He wanted to cry out for help, just to stop him. His hands were suddenly against the wooden floor. The drawing became something different then it started out.

"Someone…stop…"

3 and 4 saw 6 drawing against the wooden floor. They saw his face, filled with fear . He was scared as well. He look up to 3 and 4 and look back the floor.

"Please…stop this…Please Stop Me! Stop! Stop!!"

The twins stop him, holding his arms against their bodies. The saw the floor covered in black ink, the drawing was nothing more then ink scribbled on to the floor. They heard 6 mumbling something to himself as soon they let go of his arms.

"Darkness….is inside…darkness is inside…"

2 and 9 came in to the room and saw the ink on the floor. 2 was shock by this, 6 was scared as well. He tried to comfort him as much he could, but 9 was looking at the drawing. He noticed the pieces of paper, a drawing was there but turn into something else.

"6? What happen…what did you see?" 9 ask him while 6 look down at the drawing.

"I saw….darkness…the darkness is inside…inside one of us…they'll hurt us…it inside….It Inisde!!"

9 and 2 try to clam him down just a bit, asking him what he was talking about this darkness. The twins were confuse as well by 6's words. Then, they felt a cold breeze from behind them.

"So…he was right about guests. Guessing walking in was out of the question."

9 notice red fabric, he could tell by it's voice it was male, when he finally saw the rest of his body, he was only half red but the rest of him was a strange yellow. When he meet his face, it gave 9 a chill down his back.

"Who are you?" When he smiled at them, it gave all of them a chill to their core.

"Am called 90. But, in this case…the last time you'll hear my name."

90 was gone was in a few seconds. 9 and the other kept their guard up. None of them seen someone this fast before in their time. 9 was sent flying to the other of the room. Then 6 and 2 were cross the room as well. The twins found themselves hiding behind a pole. 90 appeared again in front of 9.

"Well, that wasn't much a fight. I really hate that when a game begins like this with weaklings."

90 look around the room and noticed no one else was around. But, he could feel someone watching him from somewhere above. He look up to find white fabric with a strange mark upon it's leg. He noticed the sword in hand and saw a yin and yang symbol upon it's cloths.

"Ah good, a real fight. What do they call-"

90 look around the room for a few moments till his arm was cut off. He laugh at her and notice his arm was connected to his body again. Yang didn't see him move even inch away from where he was standing.

"Wow, nice move…for a brat."

Yang's left arm was completely destroyed in one second. She didn't even him move from his area. Yang collapse to ground was suddenly kicked to the wall. 90 smiled at his job, but, they weren't his target at this moment. His real target was here somewhere in the sanctuary .

Wire's head suddenly jump when Little 16 was copying 7 while she was training. Wire's tail was suddenly under his body. 7 look at him for a mere moment till something hit her. Wire jump and saw something appeared in purple and white fabric for a body. Wire tried to get 16 away from the room till he was hit against the wall. 16 was scared out of her mind till she fall to the ground.

"Well….a little small…but great for hostage."

16 was frozen in fear, when she look up at it's face, the way it stared at her placed ice against her body. "Mommy! Daddy!"

5 heard his child cry out for help, he look back at his wife still out as a candle. But, he need to see if his own daughter was fine. Before moved, he look behind him and saw a shadow standing next to him.

"Well, this is the numberless one. No wondered 12 keep-"

He was about to touch 11 when 5 was in his way. He stood in front of him face to face with him. When 5 stared into his face, he could see there was something wrong with him when he looked into his face.

"Look, you're asking for it. Just let me take 12's ki-"

"You're not taking her!"

90 just laugh at him till he grab him by his neck and pinned him against the floor. 11 was started to awaken when saw 5 suffocating. "5!!" 90 grab 11's ribbon throwing her to the ground as well. 11's didn't have her sword with her, but she was wishing she had it right now.

"Hey 80! Look what we get her."

11 and 5 saw another came into the room with something in his arms. The couple were in a state of shock when they saw what they had with them.

"16!!!!" Their daughter was struggling to break free from their grip.

"Oh, so she your. 12 must have-"

90's arm was cut in one minute screaming in pain while 80 drop 16 and ran to her parents. 80's arms were cut open only half way, he took the pain better then 90 did when they look up of their attacker.

"You!!"

11 saw her sword in the hands of her father. She was surprised by him. She never thought he could fight, let alone know of his speed. 72 and 27 were behind them as well. 90 and 80 were gone before they could get ready.

"Dad…when did-"

"Now, did you think I was someone who just gave orders around and hide-"

11 was a little confused about this, but right now she was happy that 16 was safe for now. She and 5 hold her close to them. When 1 look at this, it brought back memories of him and 12. It was same way them hold their 11 who wasn't awaken into this world. The others came while Yin was carrying his sister. They been attack by others like them, but for what reason did they had for attacking them?

_**This one was longest one I've worked on, I hope you like this chapter **_

**_Remember, no negative stuff only helpful ones. _**

**_11, Little 16, 12, 10, 30, 90, 80, Yin 72, and Wire belongs to Me_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker _**


	4. Chapter 3

Yin was waiting for his sister's arm to be full healed, 2 say if he can't fix his arm, he'll have Yin fix it his sister. 72 check 7, 9 and 6 as well. They said they were fine, but they were worried about Yang.

"So…the one you fought was called 90 and the other one who captured 16 was called 80?"

6 was still in a state of shock after his drawing he created not to long ago. He was repeating the same sentence over and over again. He was saying something about darkness. Everyone was confused by his words, but 6's arms were shaking to a point where he wanted to pull them off his own body. But, everyone was telling him it's not his fault, they were wondering about this darkness he was talking about.

"Well…Yang's arm was destroyed, but Yin is healing her right now."

11 was holding her daughter closer to her. 11 thought her nightmares in the past were coming true before her eyes. Little 16 was holding her mother's necklace when she thought about how her father was fighting. She remember seeing her mother with him fighting together till her death.

"Now 6...tell us what is this darkness you're specking about?" 7 ask him while he try to remain clam.

"Darkness…is moving….somewhere inside…It Inside! It Inside!! It Inside Someone Right Now!!"

"6! Please clam down."

Little 16 run over to 6 and hold on to his key letting him know that everything was fine. "Big brother 6, what happen in drawing?"

6 was confused by his own drawing as well. He didn't understand what he draw at that moment, but he knew he wanted to stop when he started. He couldn't see anything through his vision. The shape was hard to make out. 6 was frighten by this. "

6, tell us what happen? What do you mean The Darkness is moving?" 11 ask him while 6 was whimpering when she touch him.

"I don't know…where it is…the darkness…is inside someone…."

90 and 80 were fixing each other, 90 was screaming in pain when 80 was fixing his arm till the fabric was fixed. "You two failed to place it inside of him and take his children."

90 look up at his leader, he gave his leader an awful look. His eyes were like daggers ready for the kill. 80 was finish with his arm. "Sorry, but he fought back but-"

"Turns out he has a grandchild now."

80 and 90 remain clam till their leader throw something at them. It had strange markings around the sides. 80 pick it up from the ground and stared at it for a few moments.

"Place it inside of him for a days, then, remove it by then. Then…our plan would be perfect."

90 smiled at it like a wild animal. 80 placed inside of his hat. "But, bring his daughter back here."

"Alright, I think for the next few weeks we'll be on night watch."

Everyone nodded at 1's idea, but everyone look at Little 16 for a few moments. She was confused when she let go of 6's key. "Well…Wire could stay with her in her room, while 8 stays outside of her room."

8 gave 72 a look then 1 gave him a look. 8 was still his bodyguard but, since 16 was around, he felt she was a little threat to him. It was like a brother and sister thing to the others. But, 8 has his moments were he'll go a little too far with his actions.

"Copy, copy." Then they thought Yang should keep watch on her since she was a night owl sometimes, but Yin was still healing her and they're not sure how long he'll be with her till then.

"Well, 7 and I could stay on lookout for the first half and 5 and 11 could do the next half. Just in case 11 does has a nightmare again-"

"9, 11 won-"

11 place a hand on 5's shoulder, when he look into her eyes, he felt guilty a little. He felt he was protesting 11 from her nightmares but, he wasn't doing much of a great job of protecting her. Everyone nodded in agreement, expect 1. He remember nights like this when 12 was alive still. The two would stay up all night watching the stars and watch the horizon change colors. But, after her death and believing his children have died. He couldn't lose his daughter again. But, he had to at least let her try this. He noticed 11 holding her necklace tightly against her hands. He could tell there was something troubling her when he gave her his gift.

Night had fallen upon the sanctuary and 5 and 11 had the first watch. They were outside of their home till 5 look at his wife a few times, he could remember those night where he would stay up all night thinking about her safety or how much he felt after their first kiss.

"5, am fine, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I know, I'm just worried that you'll have a nightmare again."

11 could understand that her husband was worried for her. Those nights of endless screaming, losing her voices for days, and saying she was useless among them. But, she had a place with 5 and the others. She helpful now then she was in the old days.

"Don't worry, I promise you I won't have one tonight." 11 kissed him against his cheek till mist begin to come in. 5 couldn't see anything, he couldn't see his 11 next him. The mist was to thick for them to see anything coming their way.

"11, stay close to me."

"Sure thing…but 11 is coming with us." 5 look to his side and saw 90 again. He saw

11 with 80 unconscious. 5 felt a electric wave through out his body. 5 was losing his sight fast, all he can do is look at his wife before he fall into darkness. "Come on, let take the brat and get-"

"Not yet 90. We need to place this inside of him."

90 wasn't the type to follow orders, like to get his job done and leave the rest to the others of his group. But 80 was the only one who could get 90 to do anything against his will.

"Fine...just make it fast."

80 was gone before 90 could turn around to say his words to his face. 11 was beginning to wake up and saw 5 laying on the ground. 90 grab her before she could get to 5. Pinning her down against the dark ground while 90 had a greed look in his eyes.

"Sorry, but your boyfriend and daddy aren't going to save you this time."

11 kick him and pulled out her needle. She noticed 90 was defenseless, but, she remember her lessons with 27. He told her once even if the enemy look defenseless, don't attack them if they do. 11 ran out in the emptiness, she knew it was the only way for the others to be safe.

"You can run, but can't hide!"

11 hide behind an old wine bottle from 90. It wasn't her best hiding spot in the world, but she couldn't think of one. She could feel her gears acting strange, she wasn't able to help 5, she left her lover alone. She wanted to go back, but 90 was there. All she could was hope he wouldn't hurt him. She prayed them wouldn't hurt her friends, her father or her daughter.

"Hello again."

11 look up to find 90 above her. He jump down in front of her, slamming against the cold ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

"That enough 90."

80 return in a second before 11's eyes. 80 just smiled at her which caused her body to be frozen. 90 send electric waves through out 11's body till she fall in to unconscious. 80 pick her up and look back at his partner.

"Well, we have his daughter, now all we need to get him to come and save his little girl."

5 was beginning to wake up, he was inside the workshop and Little 16 was next to him on the bed when woke up. He remember seeing their attackers last night, then his memories came back, they took 11 with them. 5's body felt off when he when finally moved.

"Daddy, don't move!" He look at his daughter for a few moments. He could tell she was worried about her mother as well.

"16, everything will be fine, I'll get mommy back." 5 hugged the small stitch punk, he could feel the sadness in her body. After he said he would protect his family, he felt his words were empty. 1 came into the room with a worry look for his daughter as well.

"1...I'm sorry about 11...I didn't expected them to take her."

1 didn't know what to say, he didn't want to lose her again. He regretted the things he did to her. But, he couldn't blame him for letting his daughter get kidnapped. But, he felt something heavy inside of him. His body felt a little weak.

"Grandpa 1? Is something wrong?"

1 placed a hand on top of her head. "It nothing dear."

1 look back at 5 and smiled at him. 5 felt a little better, 11 wasn't with him. He didn't know where they could have taken her. She could be anywhere out in the emptiness.

11 woke up inside of a cage. It look like the one 2 was inside when she came with 9 and 5 to save him. She remember her brother's death as well. She look around her area, it was the same place where The B.R.A.I.N was a sleep and awaken and killed her mother and brother.

"Finally awake."

11 look behind her and saw 90 again. She noticed her needle was gone. She was confused why they brought her here in the first place? She saw 80 coming with a strange smile across his face.

"Enough 90, we're waiting now."

11 felt her body frozen again. She felt her body becoming numb, she remember her body being like this before when she was inside the darkness for days, endless nightmares that would never stop.

"Now, now. She just woke up." 11 look up and noticed another one, her face suddenly change when she saw the stitch punk behind them. She could feel her voice box breaking in half.

"H-H-How can you be alive…? We saw you die…you saved 9 when-how can you be alive 30!?"

11 was surprised to see her formal protector and father figure 30 alive. She knew he died protecting them from the machine. "Oh, that right, you don't know. I'm 30's twins. Am also called 30 as well."

11 was confused how 30 had a twin. But, her father knew 30 better then she did. She knew Yin and Yang were twins but they were different from each other. She wondered why them wanted her for. She knew she wasn't special, only to her creator. She was import to her creator, since she had a child since her creator couldn't have her child.

"Well…all the pieces are coming together. Now, we wait till 1 comes to save his daughter."

_**No negative stuff, only helpful ones.**_

_**11, Little 16, 12, 10, Yin and Yang, 80, 90, 30, Wire, 72 and 27 belongs to me**_

_**9 belongs to Shane Acker**_


	5. Chapter 4

"They took 11?!"

When 5 told the others about 11 being kidnapped by the pair who came and attacked them out of the blue. He thought he changed after fabric machine. He was the same crowd as before. Nothing changed after that event. He was still the same as before.

"I have to go after her."

9 look at his friend and stop him from leaving them before he did anything risky. He tell from his eye that he couldn't live in a world with 11 in it. He couldn't blame him, his feelings towards her were strong. 9 knew he would get killed before he can save her.

"9, let me go…"

"Then I'll go."

Everyone look at 1 when said those words. "Are you crazy?! You'll be killed as wel-"

"7!" 9 understood what he was thinking as well. 9 wanted to save her as well, she help him fight the fabric machine and he freed her family. This was the least he can do for her.

"I'll go with you two as well."

11 was whimper inside of the cage. Her body felt cold, she held on to her necklce, praying that someone would save her. She never felt this scared before in her life, not like the time when the nightmare of her family and friends being killed in front of her, over and over again till she open her eyes.

"So, now you know that 1 is your father, how is he as a father figure?"

11 look up to find 30 next her outside of her cage. He grab her by the neck chocking her till she could speak. He throw her to the ground till her arm was broken. She gave him a glare till 90 was inside of the cage as well.

"Don't hurt her too much."

9 and 7 were ready to leave, 5 wanted to say good bye to his daughter before he left her alone with the others who were staying behind. 1 was going without 8, he wanted to fight for his daughter's freedom if that means. He was feeling something inside of him, it was hurting him till his soul was hurting him as well.

"1? Are you sure you'll be fine?"

2 notice the pain 1 was in. After 5 was wake, he was feeling something moving inside of him. 2 was beginning to worry for his brother, 1 looked like he was in too much pain for him to take in.

"I'm fine 2, it nothing."

After 5 said goodbye to his daughter, 6 suddenly started to draw on the wooden floor again. 3 and 4 tried to stop, but was yelling something different then last time.

"The darkness will kill her!! It will kill her!! It needs to be remove!! The darkness needs to be remove now!"

Everyone was confused what 6 was saying. This darkness was confusing them the most. They wanted to know why this darkness needs to be remove. 5 look back at 1, he was in pain for some odd reason. He went over to him and help him, his body look like it was about to give in.

"Thank you 5..."

He smiled at his father in law when they reach the outside of the emptiness. 6 raced after before they left and walk up to 5 and 1. "5, please remove it from him now, he'll part of it before-"

Yin and Yang stop 6 before he hurt himself. 5 was confused a little. What did he mean remove it from 1 now? But, what was worrying him, when he said he'll be apart of it? Be apart of what? 5 was beginning to worry for his little brother figure, he was up set about something that frighten him.

When they small group look at a map 5 brought with him. The wasteland was out of the question. 90 and 80 didn't look like they weren't experience out there, they must be living inside of the emptiness somewhere. 5 was shaking when he thought about his wife. He didn't want to think of the thing they could doing to her.

5's mind was at a blank when felt 9's hand against his shoulder. "We'll find her." He wanted to believe those words were true. This time felt they weren't true.

"Where could they have taken her?"

7 thought about it for a meme moment, something pop inside of her thoughts. They didn't care about they or taking Little 16. Why would they take 11? 7 thought about where they would take her.

"Wait?! Could possible taken her to where 10 died?!"

7 pointed where the fabric machine was awaken, where the truth was beginning to unfold itself to the world.

"Why would they take her there?" 5 ask her in uneven voice.

1 was wondering about that as well. It was also the same place where other of their kind were killed. Even 12 was killed by that thing.

"It would be a good start to look."

1 suddenly fall to the ground in a weak state, 5 help him up back on to his feet. He wonder if 6 was telling him something was wrong with 1? He was in pain, he was putting too much of his own energy just to move.

"1, if you need to rest, tell us."

"I'm fine 5. We need to keep moving."

When the four made it to the ruins of fabric machine's cave, the place was half burned to the ground, it was standing only half way, 5 and 1 hope 11 was safe at least. But, 1 was worried the most, he was scared to lose his daughter again. He didn't want to believe she was died again, he didn't want the memories of his regrets to return. 5 heard a yell coming from the inside, he knew it was 11's voice. 5 started to run inside without thinking about the other.

"5!"

9, 7 and 1 followed after him. 9 stop him from being caught by the enemy before thinking of a plan to save 11.

"5, stop!"

"9! I have to save her!"

"I know, but running in there isn't going to help her."

5 was clam down a little, but he was still scared of what could have happen to 11. He could hear her yelling in pain. He didn't want to think of what those two were doing to her. She was so small when held her, she was strong, but, he couldn't stand around and see his love get hurt.

11 was beaten up to the point where she could stand. She was beaten before by 8 years ago, but this was different, she was limping when she try to get up. Her fabric was torn a little, her hands were about to fall apart while her legs were about to snap in two. She lay on the ground at 90's feet. He gave her another kick to her side sending her to the other side.

"Wow, I was hoping for you to fight back. Guess nightmares and dreams are your-"

"That enough 90."

80 stop his fun once, before 90 was could finish, he punch 11's face before he left the cage. She could hear him laughing before she fall into darkness. She hoped 5 was coming for her, she wanted her father and mother with her, she wanted her brother as well. She could feel a little bit of her soul fading from her body. She was hopeless now, no one was coming for her from this hell.

"Come on 30, we've been waiting for 1 to come for awhile now. How come it has to be him of-"

30 gave him a smirk when asked half of his question. 30 walk passed him and walk upon to the unconscious 11. He notice her necklace with 1's number and 12's printed upon the coin.

"1 and I are a lot of alike. We're both leaders, but 1 isn't a leader as he think he is."

80 and 90 were confused what 30 was trying to say to them. 30 continue to give them his little evil smirk when sat upon a thorn made from the fabric machine's parts.

"When I ask you to place that talisman inside 1, it was going to make him weak. When that finish, I'll have him in my grasps for sure."90 and 80 couldn't help but smile at his plan. 30 was pleased with his plan as well, once he had 1, there was more to this plan when had 1.

1 was beginning to lose his strength to move, his soul was hurting him worst then it was before. He tried to pull all his strength together, but, his body was giving in out of the blue.

"1, what wrong?"

9 came up to the leader and notice his soul was glowing differently. It was turning into a dark purple then green. 5 took a look and notice a talisman inside imprinted with strange marks, it was connected to 1's body.

"1, this is darkness 6 was talking about?"

1 saw it as well, he could feel his soul fading, being replaced with a different soul. A soul with an energy that could kill him without a second thought. "I can ke-"

7 stop 1 from getting up, she could see this pain was hurting him as well. She wanted to stop him from coming. She never see him like this before in her life time. 1 look at her and notice the worry in her eyes. 7 noticed 5 was gone when she turn her head to see him.

"5! Wait!"

5 slid down into the room, he look around if he could find 11. He notice a bird cage, he look inside and saw 11 laying there half dead. 5 climb up to the cage, when he reach the cage he saw his love beaten death till her body was broken.

"No…"

5 looked away from this sight, till he hear a small whimper. He place a hand against her check, she was alive. 11 open her eyes and saw 5 next to her.

"5..."

"Don't worry…we're here to save you…"

11 smiled weakly, she was happy that 5 was here with her. She wanted to wake up next to 5 when her nightmares frighten her. 9 came up and saw 11's condition. She was in worst shape then 1 was.

"We have to get her to 2 and 72."

9 saw the cage door wide-open. He thought this was a trap, he felt this was too easy for a rescue mission. He look around the area to find 90 and 80. There was no sign of them. 5 followed him in the cage and ran over to 11's side.

"You'll be fine 11..."

He told her when he pick her up. She fall asleep in his arms, she was happy he was warm. She loved that about him, his soul was warmer then anyone's soul.

_**I'm really getting into writing on this one. You'll find out why I'm writing this story out of the blue. No negative stuff, only helpful ones.**_

_**11, Little 16, 12, 10, Yin and Yang, 80, 90, 30, Wire, 72 and 27 belongs to me**_

_**9 belongs to Shane Acker**_


	6. Chapter 5

7 stayed with 1, while 9 was chase after 5. She watch their leader suffering from the pain inside. 7 wonder how he of all people was her sister's father. 7 always look out for 11, since the day she meet her. But, she didn't understand why 1 never told her from the start. She wondered why he left his own child alone in the world. 1 started to move till 7 stop him.

"1, stop moving. You'll hurt yourself."

"7, I can st-"

7 was confused about this. She never seen 1 risk his life like this before. She could still remember the thing 1 did to 11. Hurting her, placing her in a dark for days, 9 told her that she lost her voice for three years up till now. It was hard to see him as a father to her.

"1...why are-"

"7!"

7 saw 9 and 5 with 11. Her face changed when she saw the condition 11 was in. 9 help 1 up to his feet till they 80 and 90 in front of them. 5 hold 11 close to him till his gears were jumping. 7 ready her spear, waiting for any tricks they had up their shelves.

"Now, now. We don't want our friends to get hurt."

90 and 80 stop in their tracks when 30 walk out from the shadows. 1 was surprise to see him alive still. He felt his angry rising from the sight of him. But this wasn't the 30 he knew, this one was different.

"Ah, 1. It nice to see you again." 30 look over at 9 and 7 for a moment while 90 and 80 gave 5 a look that created a chill down his back.

"Well, 9...a hero of our kind, the one who took the machines to their end. 7, defender of us, may, she a little pretty thing." 30 look at 5 and 11. He remember 30 was blind. And he knew 11 better then anyone. But, he could feel pain just by looking at him.

"And 5, guiding everyone to their freedom. Got to hand to you 5, if it wasn't for you, 11 would have never meet her father if it wasn't for you 5."

30 look at each of them for a moment or two, laughing in a whisper and look back at 1 for a mere moment. He look at 1 again and notice his soul glowing. Then he look back at 11 for a moment as well.

"It sure is nice to see a family together again. Even if two members have died during what so many years ago."

9 notice 11 with 90 and 80. 5 was surprised how fast they moved when they had 11 with them. 5 try to get close when 80 was behind him, holding by his arms so he wouldn't get never her. "Don't worry, we'll gave her back."

30 said to 5 as he place a hand on his shoulder. As he walk up to 11, massing with her ribbon around her neck. 1 gave a look to him, letting him know if he hurt his daughter he would get even.

"Now, now my friends. All I ask, is a trade."

30 snapped his fingers for 90 let out his electric waves from his hand. 5 try to break free to save but 80 knock him out cold . 7 ran over to 5 to see if he was alright. 9 gave a look over to 30 and he just laugh at 9.

"Don't worry, he is fine. All I want…is 1."

1 became worry about this. Why would 30 want him? He never forgave him after 12's death. No one was there to help her or with her children. 12 was a strong sprite, she help those who were in needed or on the verge of death. But, he felt guilty what he did to 11 in the past. 1 felt another hand against him, it wasn't 9 or 30's little pawns. He was too afraid to look, but he could hear it's voice.

"_What the matter. If you go, she'll be saved. And you'll be saved as well my friend._"

9 looked at 1 for a moment, he couldn't trade him for 11's life. But, inside of his mind, something worst was about to happen to them. He didn't know why, but he could feel it that something was about to rise again.

"9.…it would be the best thing. Sometime…one must be sacrifice."

30 just laugh, hearing those old words again filled his heart with happiness. 90 let go of 11 and 7 ran up to her while 80 took a hold of 1. 9 ran to 5 still unconscious, 9 and 7 look at 1 for a moment, wondering what was going on inside of his mind.

"90, showed them the way out."

Back inside of the sanctuary, the youngest stitch punk kept peeking her head outside of the training room while Yang was beating up 8 again. Wire was pulling on her hood trying his best to drag her inside. But she couldn't help but think about what 6 was saying. Something about the darkness moving was bugging her till she grab her Robin Hood sword.

"16, they'll be back."

27 told her from behind while he was watching Yang training with her sword. 16 jump back on to her feet and sat next to 3, who was sitting next to his sister who was with her soon to be boyfriend. Not that he didn't mind Yin at all or his sister liking him. Little 16 didn't understand love yet, but she knew what it was from her parents.

"They're back!"

Yang and Yin run out of the room and saw 9 and 7 with 5 and 11. 2 notice 11's condition, he had 7 rush her into his workshop while he look at 5's condition.. Little 16 came out the room with Wire by her side. 72 took 16 into another room to wait for the time being. "9, help me take him into the workshop."

11 awaken inside the same cage she waken inside of. The area was glowing in this red light, like fire burning in her hands. She saw the fabric machine that killed her mother and brother, the same machine that killed everyone she knew long ago. She saw 5 in it's claws while her daughter was pinned down by the monster from a cave she explore long ago.

"No!!! Don't, Please!!!"

She watch 5's life being taking away from her and it finally grab her daughter. She was screaming for help till it took her life away as well. "No….please….STOP THIS!!!"

"11, wake up!"

11 open her eyes to see 7 and 2 next her. She was inside of the workshop. She look around the room to see if 5 was here. She hope 5 was alright, then her thoughts went to Little 16, she hope she was alright as well.

"7, is 5...and 16..."

"It alright 11.…you just had another nightmare."

11 try to remember what happen before she fall into darkness after 5 saved her. She knew 30 was alive and he claims to be his twin. 11 felt something holding her leg tightly. She saw her daughter with her smile upon her face. 5 came into the room and he hugged her tightly.

"Oh god, I thought-"

"I'm fine 5...I'm just happy to know you're fine…."

11 held her breath in, trying to forget her nightmare. But, there was someone who wasn't here to see her. Her father wasn't around, she wondered if he was too worry to see her.

"Wait…2...where my father-"

"11..." 9 came into the room, trying to hide it from 11 as much as he possible can. 1 traded himself just to save 11's life. He didn't want to hurt her, she been hurt already. But, he didn't want to hurt her more then she used to be. "1.…he…."

"Well 1, it so nice to see 11 again. Ever if this is the first time I've seen her awake."

30 sat in his personal throne while 90 and 80 sat in front of 1 in a cage. 1 just gave him a glare, thinking what this 30 had planned for him. But, his soul was still hurting him from the inside.

"11, does have 12's sprite in a way. She so much like her, caring, brave, and even lovely."

1 wasn't liking how 30 was talking about her. He felt something off when 30 came to him. All he did was laugh at him and talk about 12 and his family. 90 and 80 gave him a grin every minute they could get. But, he wonder how this 30 was a twin. Then, he throw something at his feet. It was nothing more of a knife.

"What this?" 1 pick up the knife and look at it oddly. 90 and 80 open the cage, 30 help him up and holding the knife in his hand.

"There something specials about my friend. But, before we do anything…"

1 heard something clinging for life. He heard 90's little giggle while 80 stood there in silent. 30 handed him the knife, but, something caught 1's eyes. There was stitch punk tied up struggling to break free. Then, something went through his mind when he see 90 and 80's faces, along with 30's.

"Are you planning for me to kill our kin!"

30 laugh at him. He pushed him a little closer to the helpless stitch punk, begging to be sent free. But, inside of 1, felt something that wanted to kill it, it was something that wanted to kill him and the others a while back. And it was the fear that took his love ones away.

"Look, we need someone to hold it's soul 1? And you are the first one to be created and-"

"But why kill our kind! If This Is You-"

30 snapped his fingers, telling 80 to go and bring him something to show their guest. When 80 return, he brought back something covered in a white cloth. 30 push 1 a little, when 80 remove the cloth, it raveled a body. It's body was pale fabric. 1's legs almost gave in. The moment he saw it, memories flowed back inside his mind.

"What do you say? Are you in?"

There was no answer, 1 was in a state of shock. The pain was killing him more then it was before. Then, there was something next to him. It like before when he had to decided to give himself to them for 11's live.

"_Come on, it's not 12, it's not your son or daughter for that matter. Come on, killing one isn't going to get out. Humans got away with this for years._"

1 tried to ignore it's sweet words. He couldn't kill his own kind. The machines killed too many already. And yet, this shadow wants him to kill this one for the hell of it. "_Come on, just one. It will keep the others safe._"

1 notices his hand reaching for the knife automatic, he force his hand away from it. But, this pain was eating him for a reason. When look at the body again, he wonder why 30 brought it with him? Was it a trick or away for him to bring her back.

"Come on 1. It you killed this one, we can bring her soul back. But, we need the right ones for this job."

He tried to ignore the voice, it's sweet words were making feel like he was going insane. Each word, he believe half of them. But, there was no miracle to bring a soul back. Not even god could bring her soul back.

"Come on 1, we're waiting."

There was a moment of silent. The only sound was the helpless stitch punk. It look over at 1, but, there was no sign of him anywhere for a moment. But, when it turn it's head around, it saw 1 staring him in the face. 1's eyes change, a red glow came from them. It tried to struggle again till 1 open the inside of the helpless one.

1 just smiled, he brought the knife up to it's inside. He started to rip out it's wiring, it's voice box, he begin to remove all it parts. Then, he rip the fabric of it's body away from his work till there was nothing left. Oil was dripping down from where 1 had rip or torn from. Then, something stop 1, he felt the pain again and he realized what he have done. Looking at the body, horrified by the lifeless body. He couldn't remember how he did this, but, he knew he killed his kin.

**_Sorry for the wait on this guys. Been busy like rabbit lately. No negative stuff, okay^^_**

_**11, Little 16, 12, 10, Yin and Yang, 80, 90, 30, Wire, 72 and 27 belong to me**_

_**9 belongs to Shane Acker  
**_


	7. Chapter 6

"Amazing, truly amazing 1."

30 clapped his hands together at 1's wonderful work. 80 just smiled while 90 giggled insanely caused 80 to shiver. 1 was in a state of shock, he killed his kind.

"See, this a lo-"

"30, this is madness! If You Think I'll-"

90 slam 1 against the floor and he gave out his insane laughter. 30 grab 1 by the neck slam against the wall. "You listen here, if I send you back, 11 stay here. And 90 will do much worst to your daughter." 30 let him go and left him with the torn body he created.

"I don't get it 30. Why Him?"

90 was about to lose his temper when 80 grab him by his arms. 30 just sat in his thorn and laugh at them. Confused as they were by this. But, the they knew the plan well enough.

"Don't you get it yet do you 90!" 90 smirked a little till he jump on 80.

"1 was the first to be created. That almost mean that machine was created first as well before him. Think about it you idiot!"

1 was too horrified to even move. His soul was still hurting him till he lost conciseness. But, he was protecting his daughter's life, but, he was also protecting the others as well.

"_Come on, my friend. It was only one, there was nothing wrong._"

1 felt as if he was going insane. This was voice was telling him it was okay, but, deep down he know it wasn't fine. He try ignore the voice, trying his best to black it out of his mind. But, there was some formal about it that scared him half to death.

"It not fine….and you know it!"

1 buried his face in his hands. But, in his heart there nothing he could do. This voice was too formal. The voice didn't leave him in peace.

"_Its not fine…not fine…what about those nightmares that your own daughter had for years. What kind of father are you for trapping her in that little dark room and beating her to death. Now that what I call fatherly love ._"

"Shut Up!"

1 covered his hearing hoping the voice would go away from his side. He was shaking at his mindless action. 1 looked at his lover's dead body. He wanted to believe they could bring her back, but he could bare to continue with their plans

After 9 told 11 the whole story, she was in a daze. She remember 5 coming to get her out of the cage. Little 16 notice the worry looks on her parents' faces. She was still young, but she knew something was wrong.

"11? I'm sorry…"

11 gave 5 their daughter when she left the room. She remember what her father asked years ago. He wanted her too be the next leader. But, she knew nothing about being a leadership.

"Is she….?"

2 placed a hand on his shoulder. 2 was up set as well. 1 was like a brother to him. But, he couldn't feel the pain 11 was feelings at this moment. 11 was pacing, her father gave up his life to save their lives. She couldn't breath at the moment. She wanted to cry badly.

"Dad…"

She felt someone pulling her ribbon and saw Wire's tail. He jump into 11's arms and comforting her as well. "I know you're worry too, after what happen….I'm scared of losing my father again…"

"Is mommy okay?"

Little 16 came out of the room following her mother. 11 set Wire down and pick up her daughter. 11 could tell that 16 was worried about something. "When will grandpa 1 be back?" 11 only held her close to her. What could 11 tell her, that her father had to give himself away just to save her.

"He'll be soon, he just visiting some friends."

She lied to her for her protection. 11 return into the room with everyone inside. She look at 5 and gave 16 to him for the moment.

"I'm going to be leader till we get my father back."

11 held her necklace in her hands looking at her parents' numbers. She could still remember that conversation with 1. She would fulfill his request for him.

**_I know I haven't update this in a long while. A lot of stuff being happening lately. Remember, no rude commen_**_**ts, only helpful ones.**_

**_11, 12, Little 16, Wire, 30, 90 and 80 belongs to me_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker  
_**


End file.
